Changing Personalities
by THE Mrs Kyo Sohma
Summary: COMPLETE! It was just a truth or dare game, but their lives just...changed after that.Sucky summary.Title sucks.Just read.Hot yaoi added. Sorry. Couldn't help myself.kehkeh...Rated M for the doggies n chapter 5
1. Truth or Dare

Note: The location for first and second part of this story is… somewhere. I don't know where, actually. Just imagine as you like them. And I read from a Furuba site, I don't remember where, that Kyo, Yuki and Tohru are in 11th grade, so don't review me saying that they aren't in grade 11. And there's the Curse in here, though it doesn't play a big part in this story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Like I have to own anything, anyway. My life is stupid, meaningless.

**Chapter 1: Truth or Dare?**

"Hey, Kyo! There's a party tonight, and everyone's invited," Kakeru said, patting his left shoulder.

Kyo looked at the hand on his shoulder, and then gave a disgusted face to its owner. He shrugged the hand off his shoulder. "Yeah? So what?" he asked, bored, and walked away from him.

"Hey! Kyo! I said _everyone's _invited. Well, actually, only the tenth and twelve grades are invited, and of course our grade too. Eleventh grade. They were willing to come if the Sohmas are coming too, and I told them all of the Sohmas are coming to the party… Hey! Kyo! Are you listening to me?" Kakeru caught up with Kyo, who was a few feet from him, and he forced him to turn around. "Ah! Oops. Didn't mean to do that."

Kyo glared at him. "And since when do I go to parties?" he growled. "I don't wanna go, okay?" He walked away, and then Tohru appeared from around a corner.

"Oh, hello Kakeru, Kyo!" she greeted them.

"Tohru!" Kakeru came running towards her. "Kyo doesn't want to come to the party tonight!" he whined, tugging at her hand.

Tohru gasped. "But Kyo! Me, Uo and Hana are coming. And Yuki too! Please come! Please!" she begged.

Kyo stopped walking and clenched his fists. "But the damn rat is there!" he screamed and punched the wall next to him, and he made a huge hole in the wall. Tohru shrieked and backed away. "Ah! I'm… I'm sorry." Kyo rubbed his temple, cursing under his breath at the same time. He was going to regret saying this. "Alright! Okay, I'll come."

Tohru sighed, relieved, and Kakeru jumped up and down happily. "Thanks, Kyo!" he said, and ran to a random direction to go to a random place.

Kyo cursed under his breath all the way home, while Tohru talked happily about what they were going to do at the party, and what kind of food there were going to be…

- (At the party that night)

The girls screamed and squealed and shrieked when Kyo, Yuki, Haru and Momiji entered the room fashionably late. The Sohmas are _the _most popular boys in school. All four of them have their own fan girls _and _fan boys, except for Kyo and Haru. They don't have fan boys because they look like real men.

The room was really big, and nearly everyone in tenth, eleventh, and twelve grades are there.

A microphone was put on, and Kakeru's voice filled the room. "Hello and a very good evening to y'all!" he boomed. "Now that everyone's here, let's start a game before starting the party. Everyone, _everyone_, gather and make a big circle. We're going to play truth or dare!"

Kyo sighed and rubbed his temple. "Ah… This is fuck. I wanna sneak out." He went to the nearest door, turned the doorknob, and found it was stuck. "Wha…?"

"No one is allowed to leave without me allowing them to," came Kakeru's voice. "Now, gather around."

Kyo clenched his fists. "Let's make this fast," he mumbled and walked towards the big circle. He squeezed in between Haru and Momiji, and Kakeru was standing in the middle of the circle. Beside him was a big arrow lying on the ground, and Kakeru was spinning it to show that they were going to use this instead of the old fashioned bottle.

"And the rules are changed a bit, too!" he said into the mike. "I spin twice to get two people, one of them choose truth or dare, and I will be the one to ask them questions or make them do dares. Got it? And _everyone_ _must _take part. Okay, let's spin!"

Everybody cheered as the arrow spin and picked couples. Just the usual truth or dare games. The girls were very disappointed when the arrow didn't land on any of the Sohmas.

Half an hour into the game, the arrow landed on Kyo. The girls looked at him, and they all screamed and shrieked," Me! Me! Make the arrow pick me!"

"Calm down, Kyo. This is just a game," Kyo said to himself, and moved to the middle of the circle and sat down, crossing his legs and closing his eyes. The arrow was spinning again, and it pointed at someone. The girls gasped, and looked at the person the arrow was pointing at.

Yuki was struck. His face was very red, and his mouth was gaping open. "What! Me?" he shouted at Kakeru.

Kyo's eyes shot open the second he heard that voice, and he suddenly stood up. "Him? Him?" Kyo shouted, pointing at Yuki.

"No choice, guys," Kakeru said. "Remember, it's just a game."

Kyo and Yuki clenched their fists, ready to plant it in Kakeru's face, but they tried to remain calm. "Remember, this is just a game," they thought.

They walked towards Kakeru, and avoided looking at each other. "Okay. Pick one. Truth or dare?"

Kyo suddenly froze. "Oh, shit! I forgot this was a truth or dare game!"

Both Kyo and Yuki raked their brains. "If I choose truth, then I must say the truth. Maybe he'll ask who from school I really like most, with the exception of Tohru and Machi," Yuki thought. "If I choose other girls… Well, I don't like the other girls even one bit. God can't I get myself out of this one?"

"Ah… Which to choose? If I choose truth… Oh! I don't know how to play this game!" Kyo thought. "It's just a game, anyway. What harm could there be playing a game with the damn rat?"

"Dare!" the both of them said together. Kyo glared at Yuki, and Yuki just ignored them.

Kakeru looked at them, and then smiled to himself. Everybody was looking at him, waiting for him to make a decision. "Alright, then," he boomed into the microphone. "I must tell you, when I tell you to do the dare, you _must _do it. No escaping."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," Kyo and Yuki mumbled, crossing their arms.

Kakeru laughed to himself. "Alright." He cleared his throat. "I dare you to kiss each other."

Kyo and Yuki froze in their places. The crowd was quiet. No one moved or made a sound.

"What!" both Kyo and Yuki screamed at Kakeru. The crowd started to murmur at each other, and then, slowly, they started to clap and cheered, making them to do the dare.

"I am _not _going to kiss this… this… pile of filth!" Kyo shouted.

"Like I want to kiss you, anyway, you… you…" Both Kyo and Yuki were practically pointing at each other now, and Kakeru was enjoying every second of it. "Kakeru! I am not going to do this stupid dare! I am not playing this game anymore!"

"Hey! I told you guys you must do the dare, and you promised," Kakeru whined. "Look at Tohru. She's begging you guys to do it."

They turned around and saw Tohru clasping both of her hands against her chest, like praying or something, and she had on puppy dog eyes. They really couldn't resist her. Kyo and Yuki clenched their fists. "Oh… Fine," they mumbled.

The crowd cheered, and Kakeru joined them. "Alright. Because you guys didn't want to do it at first, I must add another dare to this one."

Yuki jerked his head up. "But that's not how to play this game!" he said.

Kakeru tsked. "I told you this is a brand new kind of truth or dare."

"No you did not!"

"Your next dare…" Kakeru continued.

"Kakeru!" both Kyo and Yuki shouted.

"You must lick each other's lips after kissing each other on the lips." Kakeru smirked at seeing their faces. The crowd cheered loudly than before. "And we will put in money in here too! Right, guys?"

The crowd cheered. "Of course. Anything for any guy on guy action!" they heard someone shouted, and Kyo and Yuki blushed, mad.

Kakeru passed around a big basket, telling everyone to put in their money if they want to, and he brought it into the middle of the circle where Kyo and Yuki were. "Whoa!" he exclaimed. "Now this is a whole lot of money, guys! I won't just push this away if I were in your shoes right now."

"Kakeru, I didn't say I wanted to…"

"But you must," Kakeru said, cutting Yuki off. "Alright, let me count this money first."

The crowd looked at him, and then ten minutes later Kakeru finished counting the big basket full of money. "Oh my God! It's a lot more than I thought! _Now_ you guys _must_ do the two dares!"

Yuki and Kyo stared at the money crumpled up in both of Kakeru's hands, and the ones in the basket. "I can buy a lot of seeds and fertilizers with that money," Yuki thought.

"I can buy a lifetime supply of _milk _with that money!" Kyo thought.

Greed gripped them as they thought of what they can do with the money, the dares forgotten. "Ten thousand dollars!" Kakeru shouted, and Kyo and Yuki gasped. Their eyes twinkled as they eyed the money. "So will you guys do the dares?"

The money suddenly disappeared from their minds, and the dares made their way in. "I am not going to kiss him!" the two of them shouted, suddenly.

Kakeru waved the money at them. "Five thousand for Yuki, five thousand for Kyo. _If _you guys do the dares."

Yuki thought deeper. "I can buy a _lot _of seeds and fertilizers, and maybe my own land. Wait. There's no land _that _cheap. Well, I'll buy a small one, bigger than the one I have at home. But… Kissing him? That's not worth it for a… couple of… thousands of dollars…"

"I want that money. Period. But kissing the rat? I'd rather turn to a frog, thank you. But…"

Kakeru kissed the money, and Yuki and Kyo growled quietly. "God! He's manipulating us! Grr…"

"Alright! I'll do it!" Kyo turned to Yuki, and Yuki turned to Kyo. "What did you just say, you damn rat?"

"You said it too, you baka neko."

"I don't want to kiss you, but I want that money."

"Yeah? For what? A lifetime supply of milk?"

Kyo glared at him, not able to reply to that. "Well, I did want a lifetime supply of milk," Kyo thought.

"Hah. I was right. Five thousand dollar's not enough for even two years." Yuki smirked.

"Yeah, well… Your… seeds and fertilizers that you're going to buy will eventually finish, anyway."

Fire shot from Yuki's eyes. "At least I grow that for the people under the roof that I live in. Unlike milk, which are just for stupid you."

"Why you…"

"Hey!" Kakeru shouted, and the whole room shook. "Are you guys going to do the dares or not?"

Kyo and Yuki glared at Kakeru, and then tried to calm down. "Agh! Do this for the milk that will soon be in your stomach, stupid cat," Yuki growled at Kyo.

"And you. You do this for your stupid seeds and fertilizers," Kyo growled back at him. "Alright. We're going to do this, Kakeru. But hand in the money first."

"Na-ah. You guys do it first, and after you guys do it, you can take it from me, and you can leave if you want to." Kyo and Yuki gave him a death glare.

"Fine."

They stood for a while, looking down at the floor. The room turned quiet in a matter of seconds. Kyo cleared his throat, and looked up at Yuki, and Yuki did the same.

They glared angrily at each other, and then Yuki nodded. Both of them closed their eyes and leaned in.

Their lips slowly touched, and they shivered at it, but didn't back away. They pressed in closer, and then, at the same time, both of them opened their mouth and their tongues slithered out.

They jumped when their tongues touched, and currents ran through their body, electrifying them. They tried to lick each other's lips, but the other's tongue was in the way.

Yuki's and Kyo's eyes shot open, and they turned to Kakeru. "You did that on purpose!" Yuki shouted at him. "You knew when we try to lick each other's lips, our tongues will be there too!"

Kakeru laughed. "You first timers got it now, eh?" he chuckled.

Kyo advanced towards him. "Why you…!" Kakeru ran into the crowd, but Kyo didn't want to catch him. "You bastard!"

The crowd cheered, and Kyo and Yuki realized they really did it. They blushed and headed to the basket, and took their share that Kakeru put aside for them.

"I'm going home!" Kyo headed to the door, and he was out like the wind. He spitted on the sidewalk, and then wiped his mouth and tongue with his shirt. "God that's disgusting."

Yuki stayed behind. He didn't want to go home because Kyo was going there too, and he doesn't want to meet with the first person that he kissed. "Geez." He gargled, like, a million times in the bathroom.

That night, Kyo heard Yuki and Tohru came back at around twelve midnight. "And there's school tomorrow," he thought, and then snorted. "Like I care, anyway. I'm not going out of this room."

He turned to face the windowsill. The moon was shining brightly that night, and so was someone's spirit, although he or she doesn't know it.

TBC

-

That wasn't so good, wasn't it? I didn't like it.

And I will mention something _bad and disgusting_ in the next chapter, so wait for it! No, it's not about Kyo and Yuki. It's about something else. I'm kinda crazy to actually putting the 'something else' in my story. And it's not what you think.

Sorry if there was any errors in this story, and also in my other stories...

Love ya if you read. Love ya even more if you read and reviewed!

:kiss kiss:hug hug:


	2. Is This For Real?

Hiya again! I was just wondering… Are there any guys that have read YAOI fanfics? If you're one of them, how does it feel? I mean… Isn't it weird if boys read yaoi fanfics? I'm a girl, and I don't read yuri fanfics. I don't enjoy them. How about you guys that have read or enjoy yaoi fanfics? Don't you guys like… You know… Share!

And I want to know if any of you guys know of any sites that have yaoi Furuba doujinshi that we can download for free? Please tell me!

I'm sorry if some of you guys don't like my stories with lemon or lime in it. Out of seven of my stories, only two of them are perfectly clean of both of them. I think. So… You've been told… This chapter is clean, except for that _bad and disgusting _thing that I mentioned before. It's really… ugh. And I'm a yaoi fan, so don't review me telling me it should be KyoxTohru.

**Note: **_italic- thoughts of Kyo or Yuki._ It'll be revealed in a couple of chapters. And the one I said that 'his or her spirit was shining brightly', of course I was saying about a guy. This is a yaoi fanfic.

Disclaimer: No own. Never will. Though sometimes I wish I can own them, but no chance whatsoever, so why waste your time praying for something that you can't own?

-

**Chapter 2: Is This For Real?**

"_What is this I'm feeling?"_

"_Maybe it's just… nothing."_

Kyo and Yuki went to school the day after the 'party', despite the fights they had early that morning about not wanting to go.

Yuki walked with Tohru, while Kyo came an hour late for his first lesson.

He sat at his table in the middle of the row next to the windows. He felt eyes, a lot of them, on his back, everywhere. "Remain calm, Kyo," Kyo mumbled to himself. He could hear whispers, giggles and squeals coming from everywhere around him. He knew they were doing that to both him and their stupid prince because of what they did at the game yesterday.

The images made their way into Kyo's head. _Their lips touched and they both shivered. Currents ran through their bodies when their tongues touched._

"Gah!" Kyo screamed and stood up, slamming his fists on his table. The whispers, giggles and squeals stopped. Even the teacher stopped talking, and they all turned to look at Kyo, who was red in the face. "I can't take this anymore!"

"What? Are my lessons that hard to go through, Sohma?" the teacher joked, holding his History textbook.

Kyo glared at him, a death glare, and the teacher froze, fear creeping up inside him with just that one glare. Kyo gathered all his things, put them in his beg, and left before anyone could process what had happened back there. He was only in the class for fifteen minutes, but like he give a damn.

Kyo left the school building and wandered through the streets. "I wanna get lost like Haru always does," he said to himself. "Maybe if I stare blankly ahead and think of nothing, maybe then I will get lost."

Kyo shook his head, trying to clear his head of any thoughts, and he let himself be stupid for a while. He stared ahead at nothing, and then started walking at a random direction.

A few hours later he stopped walking, and looked up at the house in front of him. "Damn!" he cursed, and entered Shigure's gates.

Upon entering the house, he went straight to the kitchen, drank down some milk, stuffed down a couple of onigiris down his throat, and then went to his room. A few minutes later he fell asleep.

"_Is it a sin to feel this way?"_

Something fell on the bed, and Kyo jerked up from his bed after the nightmare. "It's today's homework for all the subjects that you missed today," Yuki said, his voice annoyed and bored. He pointed at the stacks of papers that he dumped on Kyo's bed.

"What is it with you and creeping up on people, ya damn rat!" Kyo shouted at him.

"They are all new topics, so you better read the books first before you answer them," Yuki continued, ignoring Kyo. He turned around and started to walk to the door.

Kyo looked at Yuki's back, and he calmed himself down. "Y-Yuki?" Kyo said in a low voice. Yuki stopped at the door, but he didn't turn around. "Don't you feel… bothered… by that… thing yesterday?"

"It's just a game. Nothing else. I don't think about it at all," Yuki replied grimly. He stood at the door for a while, then turned around to face Kyo. He opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it again. Kyo looked at him, cocking his head. Yuki took a deep breath, and then opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Yuki shook his head. "Never mind," he mumbled before closing the door.

"What the…?" Kyo said to the door. "Stupid rat."

Weeks passed by, and Kyo was nearly out of his mind, still thinking of that 'incident' that was stuck in his head, while Yuki acted like the Prince that he usually was, like nothing happened at all. He didn't show any signs of craziness whatsoever.

Kyo didn't know why he was still bothered by it. Usually, he would just stop thinking about such stuff, and treat it like it's crap, which it is. But this one, it's different.

"_I'll go crazy if I go on like this."_

One day, everything just turned… weird. "You guys are going to take care of these two dogs as a part of your science project."

Kyo and Yuki stared at their teacher. "What?" They turned to the dogs, which were in leashes that their teacher was holding on to, and then turned to their science teacher. "What does this have anything to do with what we were studying today?" Yuki asked.

The teacher peered at them from behind his glasses. "Well, dogs _do _have chemicals in their bodies too, you know," he said.

"But… How are we going to… take it… whatever…?" Yuki asked, a little mad.

The teacher sighed and pushed the leashes into the boys' hands. "That's why I want you to take care of it _as your science project_." Kyo opened his mouth to say something, but the teacher went on. "You are the only ones being given this project because… Well… You are… one of my best students. Yes. That's it. Now, go home and feed the dogs and do the… project. Give the dogs and the papers to me next month."

Yuki and Kyo were gaping. "Next month?" both of them shouted. "But that's a long way more! Why you… you damn…" Kyo was ready to plant his fist into the already shaking teacher's face.

"Or…Or else I will fail you in your upcoming exam!" Kyo's fist stop right in front of the teacher's nose.

"Bastard!" Kyo muttered, and then dragged one of the dogs out of the science lab. Just when he thought today's school was gonna end, the teacher _had _to call him and the rat after class and told them to do this… project. "What kind if project _is _this?" He let go of the dog's leash, but the dog stayed, eyeing him. "Damn! One of thiese days I'm gonna die being killed by him," Kyo thought.

"_Now I get to spend my time with…"_

"Kyo!" Kyo didn't have to turn around to see who was calling him. The damn rat can catch up on him. "Hey! Here, you take care of it," Yuki said, wrapping the other dog's leash around Kyo's wrist.

"Hey! What…?"

"I won't take care of that dog. I won't take care of any dogs. You take care of it," Yuki said, and walked away.

"Hey! I'm the cat, remember? Cats don't take care of dogs!"

"Well, neither do rats!"

"But that bastard teacher of yours told us it's a science project!"

"It isn't! Will you think for a second, baka neko! How are you going to get this… 'chemical'? By shoving your hands up those dogs' ass?"

Kyo froze. "Hey, yeah…" he thought. "How am I…? But I can't use an injection needle, neither can Yuki…" "But… That's not the point! I won't take care of these dogs, you damn rat!"

"Neither will I! Give them to Shigure! I have a Council meeting to go to." With that, he disappeared up a stairs.

Kyo stood there, balling up his fists. "Agh!" he screamed at the stairs. He turned around and headed for the doors, the dogs following close behind, their tongues hanging out. "If I run now, they'll catch up to me, and then I'll be tired and I'll transform, and then I'll _still _have to run away to avoid being attacked, or killed," Kyo thought. "Ah! It's better to walk. Sheesh."

It _is _true. What their teacher gave them wasn't a science project, or any projects, for that matter. He only wanted one of his best students, Yuki, and one of his worst students, Kyo, to get along. And this is one of his ways to make them closer. If it works, that is. If it doesn't, well, another plan is forming in his head right now.

"_We'll be together feeding them like they're our children. Together."_

"Shigure! Feed Stupid and Mutt!" Kyo shouted from the kitchen. Shigure sighed and put down the newspaper he was reading. This has been going on for nearly a month already, and Kyo and Yuki didn't bother to find out what gender they were. Shigure knew, but they didn't care.

"Kyo, please don't call them that," Shigure said, heading towards the kitchen. "Their feelings are hurt now. Aren't you, my little ones?" He bent down and started snuggling the dogs that were clearly _big_. Stupid, the dog which is mostly white with brown spots, and Mutt, the dog which is mostly brown with white spots, licked Shigure's face.

Kyo sighed and jumped down from the counter. "Just feed them, will ya? They nearly bit off my feet!" Tohru giggled and laid out dinner. "What're you laughing about?"

Tohru giggled again, and then shook her head. "Nothing."

"What she's trying to say," Yuki said, coming into the kitchen. "Is that there are two stupid _things _in this house. Stupid Mutt and stupid cat. No wonder stupid cats and stupid dogs always fight. They're _stupid_." He opened the fridge, took out a bottle of water and drank it down coolly.

"What is it with you and coming out of nowhere and callin' people stupid, huh?" Kyo shouted, hitting his fists on the table. "Maybe you're stupid yourself."

Yuki sat down and rolled his chopsticks around between his hands. "Rats aren't stupid. I say they're brilliant, unlike a certain baka neko."

"Well, what about you rats when you give birth to those little… disgusting… wet... baby rats?"

"I'm a guy. I don't give birth. And I don't know what you're talking about so suddenly."

Kyo clenched his fists, and smoke came out of his ears. He slumped down. "Whatever," he said, and started wolfing down his dinner.

"Hey, neko," Yuki said from the kitchen. "Get your Stupid Mutt."

Kyo grumbled loudly from the living room couch, surfing the channels on TV. "Get them yourself. It's just after dinner and I'm full."

Yuki appeared in the living room. "We need to give them back tomorrow. I want you to find them because I can't find them anywhere."

Kyo was too full to pick a fight. He grumbled, stood up, grumbled again, and then headed to Shigure's 'office'. Yuki followed him. "Hey," Kyo called to Shigure from the door. Shigure put down the newspaper he was reading and looked at Kyo and Yuki. "Where're those dogs? You just fed them. They must've wandered around."

Shigure's eyes clouded for a moment, staring off to space. And then, he smirked, holding back a laugh. He picked up his newspaper and hid behind it. "They're upstairs, having some fun time," he said.

Kyo and Yuki raised their eyebrows. "What?" Kyo asked, but Shigure didn't reply. He was still holding back his laugh. "Whatever." Kyo turned and headed for the stairs.

"This is tiring," Yuki said.

Kyo turned around. "Tiring? You didn't even do anything!"

"I searched for them."

"Downstairs! You didn't check upstairs!"

"At least I checked, instead of sitting in front of the TV, morphing myself into a potato couch."

They argued all the way upstairs, opening and closing doors, trying to find the dogs. After some time, they came to Kyo's door. "Those mutts couldn't have come in my room! It's off limits even to people. Anyway, the door is... Ah! Why's my door open?" He charged into his room, and then stopped suddenly in his tracks. Both he and Yuki gasped. "What the fuck!"

The dogs were on Kyo's bed. Stupid was on top of Mutt, its front paws on both sides of Mutt, and its hips were moving back and forth. Both of the dogs looked at Kyo and Yuki, Stupid still moving its hips back and forth.

Kyo's and Yuki's eyes were wide like basketballs when they saw Stupid's dick going in and out of Mutt, _and _that _Mutt's dick _was pointing erect at Kyo's bed, something liquid slowly trickling down from it.

Kyo finally came to his senses. "Oh my God!" he shouted.

"What…! Get something to stop them or something!" Yuki shouted, realizing that they had been gaping at the dogs for a long time already.

Kyo ran to his closet and took out a long wooden pole that he's been using for training. He started to hit the bed to scare away the _fucking _dogs. "I can't hit them! I don't wanna!" he thought. "That'll be called murder!"

He hit the bed again, closer to the dogs this time, and it hit both of their back legs. The dogs yelped. They turned to Kyo and growled deeply at him, baring their pointed teeth. "Oh shit. I'm dead," Kyo said to himself.

The dogs started barking at him, and he dropped the pole and started to run away. "Out of my way!" Kyo shouted to Yuki and pushed him aside.

Yuki fell back. "Hey!" He saw the dogs running towards him, and he quickly got up and ran out of the room. "What did you do to them?" Yuki shouted to Kyo. Both of them were heading to the roof.

"It was an accident!" Kyo shouted back as he and Yuki climbed the ladder. They pulled the ladder up, and the dogs jumped, barking, trying to get them. "Shigure!" Kyo called to Shigure. He came not long later.

"Did you call for help from good ol' moi?" he said, smiling like a gentleman.

"Is that what you call having some fun time?" Yuki shouted down at him. "Get them away _now_!"

Shigure sat on the floor next to the barking dogs, and started scratching their ears. "Now, now. That was just a cigar break before having another dinner, right guys?"

"Shigure!"

"Alright. Come on. Let's eat." Shigure got up and the dogs followed him, waging their tails.

Kyo and Yuki stayed at the roof for about half an hour, making sure that the dogs had eaten and fallen asleep.

"What… What the hell was _that_?" Kyo found himself saying.

Yuki turned to him. "You know you saw it," he said. "Brr!"

Both of them were now shivering, not because of the cold night, but of that thing just now.

"It's even worse than that time with me and Yuki," Kyo thought, and the images came back to him. He scratched and hit his head, trying to make himself think straight. 'Tell me Mutt's a female."

Yuki looked at him again, and then shook his head. "You know you saw that too."

Kyo laid back, closing his eyes, trying to forget what just happened with the dogs, but it wasn't going anywhere.

Yuki sighed and stood up. "We still have to give them back tomorrow. Bummer." He went to the roof's hole and climbed down. After that, everything was quiet.

"_I wish it was me and him just now. God he'll be delicious…"_

Yuki slept in his room, and Kyo slept on the roof, not wanting to go to his bed that the _male_ dogs just _fucked _on.

TBC

-

Keh keh…

Forgive me if there're any wrong spellings or anything wrong.

Those dogs were _gay_. I couldn't believe it myself. My mind is going haywire now…

Sigh…

And those boys that read yaoi fanfics, why don't you guys tell me how you guys feel? Disgusted with the stories, maybe, but enjoyed them? Or…

Share!


	3. Lost

Disclaimer: I'm a very unlucky person, so why would I own Furuba that is owned by the lucky Queen Natsuki Takaya?

_Italics- Kyo or Yuki's thoughts_

I'm sorry, but there are no disgusting stuff in here. I already did lemons for humans, and then for dogs. I can't think of, I DON'T wanna do, any for animals, and i can't do lemons for plants. I mean... What? Plants? keh

**Chapter 3: Lost…**

Kyo and Yuki dragged the dogs to school the next day, each of them trying to avoid touching even a strand of hair on them. The dogs didn't want to go back to their lifeless master, Kyo and Yuki's science teacher. They've just found _the one_, their life partner, Shigure. And they didn't want to leave him. Like I said, they're gay. They howled and yelped all the way to school.

Yuki and Kyo shoved the leashes into their teacher's hands. Their teacher wasn't surprised to see that they haven't gotten along yet. The new plan will be ready in a week's time.

"Hey, teach," Kyo said. "You wanna see a 'trick' your dogs did yesterday?"

Yuki snickered. "Before and during dinner feed them. And then leave them alone. They'll wander around for a 'cigar break'. And then after dinner you'll find them in one of your rooms."

Both Kyo and Yuki laughed. The teacher got confused. "You'll see. Try it tonight," Kyo said, and walked away.

"_Oh, how I wish I can just touch him right now, but…"_

After school Yuki had a Council meeting. "But he never has meetings on Fridays!" Tohru whined when Kyo told her about Yuki. And then she brought a finger to her lips. "Oh, yeah. I forgot. During lunch break he told me that he may be staying at Kakeru's house to do a project."

Kyo just shrugged and started the walk home. "I don't care whether he's here or not."

"_I have to do this. I _want _to do this. I'm so miserable."_

-

"Kyo!" Tohru choked when she ran into the living room.

"Whoa, whoa! Slow down." Kyo walked to her and sat her on a chair. "Breath in. Breath out." Tohru did as told while Kyo fanned her with a book. "Okay. What's wrong?"

Tohru gulped. "It's Yuki. He's not here yet, and it's already one in the afternoon."

"You mean he's not home yet? From Kakeru's? He only stayed there last night. He may be coming home anytime now."

"But he's never stayed away for this long."

"Mate it's a big project," Kyo said, not caring. He saw that Tohru was still worried, and there were tears in her eyes. He sighed. "What? What is it?"

Tohru brushed away her tears. "It's just that… I'm having this bad feeling. I don't know what it is, but it's about Yuki." She sobbed, and a tear rolled down her cheek.

Kyo brushed the tear away with his thumb, and smiled at her. "Why don't we go to Kakeru's, then? Maybe he's just there having an accident with the super glue or something, and then accidentally glued his eyes, nose, mouth and hands together." Tohru smiled and a giggle escaped her lips. "Atta girl. Okay, come on."

They told Shigure they were going to Kakeru's house for a while. They walked there, and after a few minutes arrived at the house. Kyo knocked on the front door, and then waited for a few seconds, but no one opened it. The house was very quiet. He knocked again, and still no one answered. He knocked again, practically banging on the door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Sheesh," came a voice from inside. Kyo and Tohru sighed, relieved. The door opened. "What?"

Kakeru was in red boxers and a white t-shirt. His hair was a real mess, and he was rubbing his eyes. "What're you doing, man? It's one pm, and you've only woken up," Kyo said.

"Kakeru," Tohru voiced out. "Is Yuki with you?"

Kakeru yawned. "Yuki? No, he's not with me. Why?"

Tohru started to worry. "But… He said yesterday that he'll be staying over at your place to do a project."

Kakeru was wide awake now. "Well, we _were _planning on doing a project, and sleeping at my place, but he didn't show up. I thought he had some family thing happening or something, so I didn't call you guys to find out. He didn't come to yesterday's meeting either." Tears started to form in Tohru's eyes. "Is everything OK?"

"Yes… Everything's fine," Kyo answered quickly, and he rushed Tohru out of the house's gates. "Tohru?"

Tohru was sobbing hard now, and tears were rushing down from her eyes to her cheeks, and falling from her cheeks to the ground. "Kyo… There's that feeling again," she whispered.

"Ah… Tohru, please don't cry. Maybe he's already at home in his garden mourning over a dead plant."

Tohru sobbed. She cleaned her face of her tears, and then smiled sadly at him. "Alright. We'll check there." They walked home and then immediately went to his secret plantation. Tohru gasped and pointed at something. There was a dead rose there, and other plants, but no sign of Yuki. "Kyo! That's his favourite flower! He always takes care of it, and it has never even wilted a leaf before. Oh! There _is _something bad happening to him right now! Kyo!"

"Tohru, calm down. Please," Kyo begged, not wanting to see her cry again. "Let's go inside. Maybe Shigure's seen him."

They found Shigure sitting in front of the TV looking at the sexy weather girl in the news. "Shi-Shigure?"

"Ah. Yes, my sweet little flower?" He turned around, and gasped. "Tohru? Why are you crying? My girl can't be crying. Did you do something to her, Kyonkichi?" He turned and glared at Kyo.

"I didn't do anything! And don't call me that!" Kyo shouted.

"No, no. Shigure, it's about Yuki. Have you seen him?"

"Yuki? No, not since yesterday when you guys left for school. Why?"

Tohru sobbed and then started crying. "Oh, Kyo! He's not here either! Where could he be?"

"_Maybe I can kill myself."_

Kyo panicked. "Um… Ah… Why don't we check the school? Maybe he's there."

A few minutes later they arrived at the school, and checked all of the rooms. "Kyo. We can't find him. Where could he be?" Tohru sobbed.

"Why… Why don't we check at the places that he likes to go to?"

They walked all around town, but still couldn't find him. They even asked Haru to check in the main house for Yuki, but came back with no good news.

Tohru cried, and Shigure was worried. "I don't want my love to cry because of another guy," he said.

Kyo hit his head. "Be serious, will ya, you mutt!" And then, Kyo froze. His chest tightened, his heart felt like it was going to burst. He dropped to the floor like a bag of sacks, his hands gripping his chest. "Shit! I can feel it!"

"Kyo?" Shigure said, and tried to make Kyo stand up. "Kyo? Don't tell me you're having a heart attack?"

Kyo pushed past him and ran up the stairs and entered Yuki's room. He didn't have to scan the room; he saw it at first glance. He grabbed the piece of paper under Yuki's pillow, read it, and then ran downstairs. "Here. Read it," he said, and gave the letter to Shigure, who was trying to calm Tohru down. He took the paper and both he and Tohru read it.

-Don't bother finding me. I'm dead.

"No!" Tohru screamed and cried harder than before.

Kyo sat down next to her and shushed her. "Tohru. It's okay. He's not dead. He's… ran away. I can feel it." Tohru looked up at him, and he bends down and kissed her forehead. "I'm going to find him. For you. I'll be okay."

"_I'm doing this because of you."_

Kyo packed light in a backpack. He opened his closet and peered into a box. The $5000 was still there since more than a month ago. He didn't come around to buy that lifetime supply of milk. He grabbed $300, and put it into his pocket, and went downstairs.

"Ah! Kyo! Here's some food that you can eat while finding for Yuki, and there will be enough for the two of you." Tohru handed him a big plastic bag full of all kinds of food.

"Um… Tohru… This is too much, don't you think?" He looked at Tohru, and saw that she was about to cry. "But! I will bring it. Err… Thanks."

Tohru smiled, and then turned sad again. "He's far, isn't he?"

"He's farther than you can imagine." Tohru started to cry again, but she wiped her tears away. "Don't wait for us anytime soon, okay? I'll try to be back by next week. Tell our teachers that we're going on a trip or sick or something, and Akito… Well, you decide, Shigure."

Shigure bowed at him. "I will take care of your wife, Sire," he said, and Kyo hit his head with a hardback covered book.

"I'll be going now, Tohru," Kyo said, and kissed her forehead. "Don't cry."

Tohru walked him until the gates. "Goodbye, Kyo," she said, waving to him and giving him a flying kiss. "And don't you run away, too."

Kyo laughed. "Of course I won't. See you in a week, I guess." And with that, Kyo went on his 'trip' to find the damn rat that ran away from home. "I wonder why he ran away…"

"_Do I really like you? Or do I just want a reason to die?"_

TBC

-

Wow. I updated daily, eh? I'll try to submit chapter 4 tomorrow (18/8)

I'm sorry if this chapter was short… And forgive me if there are any mistakes here…

Keh… Can you guys figure out whose thoughts those are? Or do you know already? heehee


	4. and Found

My reviewers! Yuki's disappearance _does not _have anything to do with the teacher's plan. I forgot to put it in chapter 3, so it'll be in here. And those 'thoughts' will be revealed in this chapter! Happy readings!

Disclaimer: Never will own Furuba.

**Chapter 4: … and Found**

Yuki stumbled through the streets of the empty looking town. The buildings were tall, and the moon couldn't shine on the ground. The street lights flickered on and of, making creepy shadows on the ground.

Yuki saw a trash can in the distance, and he ran to it, nearly stumbling on his own feet. He rummaged through the trash, and found a half eaten burger, a fresh looking sandwich, and an unopened can of coke. He started ripping at the food, and gulped down the drink.

He patted his stomach after only a few seconds of eating them. "Ah…" he sighed. "That felt good. But I'm still very hungry. Should've brought that money with me." He thought about the money that he won doing to dares. He didn't have time to buy seeds and fertilisers. Everybody was keeping him busy. "And that stupid teacher, too. I think I saw him looking at nothing the last time I saw him. That distance in his eyes. He must've seen his dogs… Hah."

He knew of the next plan that the teacher was going to force on him and Kyo. He saw him talking to his rabbits in the science lab. "If we're going to take care of those rabbits, I _do not_ want to be near them. They might do what the dogs did, too," Yuki thought. "Why am I thinking abut this, anyway? I'm not going back there. I'm better off here, I think…"

"_Maybe I _do _like him."_

Kyo sat down on the nearest bench, gasping for breath. The food was slowly disappearing. "I've been walking for nearly a week already," he thought. "Where the hell is that damn rat?"

His stomach grumbled, and he looked at the food. "I wanna eat…" he whined to himself. "But there might not be enough for the runaway rat. Why am I even worrying about him?"

"_Or maybe I don't. Maybe…"_

Yuki walked again. His whole system was telling him to rest, take a break, sleep for a while, _die_.

He leaned on a wall, and then slowly slipped to the ground. "I'm so hungry…" he croaked. "Why didn't I think before running away? I should've brought money, food… But, noooo. I just _have_ to run away right after school." He looked at his school uniform. There were mud and sauce stains on it, already dried up. "Why should I care? I won't be going to school anymore. I'm gonna die here."

He slowly lay down on the cold hard ground, and his eyes closed, and he went instantly to sleep.

"_I'm dreaming about you…"_

Kyo woke up, and blinked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He sat up. "Must've fallen asleep during the break last night," he thought. He looked around.

Everyone was wearing casual shirts. No business people were around. "Why should there be? This place's a dump." He saw beggars on the side of every street, begging passers-by for money. Instead of giving them money, the passers-by kicked them. A few were already bruised.

"Better keep an eye open for Yuki. He may be begging too. If he's in this town." Kyo sat up and stretched. He opened the plastic bag and took out some food, and then quickly closed it again, in fear of people stealing from him. He munched on the bread while walking around looking for Yuki. "I just came here, and this town look really big. Damn! He's not on this street."

He finished his 'breakfast', and then went to another street, having no hope at all of ever seeing Yuki there.

"_I don't wanna live. I don't wanna die either."_

Yuki extended his hands to the people passing by him. "Money… Please, sir, ma'am. I'm begging you. I'm very hungry."

A few people dropped in nickels and dimes. Like that's any use. He put it in his pocket, anyway. "If I keep on begging, these nickels and dimes will grow to dollars." "Sir? Please, spare me some money. Any dimes and nickels will do."

The young men in front of him laughed. "Why would I waste my money on scumbags like you? You're not even worth a quarter of a nickel!" His friends laughed, and then he whispered something to them. "Hey, eat this!" The man kicked at Yuki's stomach, and Yuki fell back, coughing harshly, his hands gripping his stomach. The men laughed and walked away.

Yuki curled up into a ball. "I… I can't do this," he said to himself. "I can't beg from the beggars. Their lives are far more worse than mine. I… want to move to another town."

Yuki slowly stood up, one hand on his stomach, the other gripping his pocket. "I'm not going to loose this money, no matter how little it is." He started limping to a direction, and fainted minutes later, in an alley.

"_Help…"_

Kyo fell to the ground, and the men in front of him laughed. "I don't like people who look like beggars, and I detest beggars!" They walked away, leaving him to cough out dry blood. Kyo gripped his stomach. "Why'd they kick me all of a sudden? I didn't even look at them. Do I look like a beggar?"

He slowly stood up and walked to the nearest shop, and looked at the window. His shirt was dirty, and his trousers have holes on the knees. "Oh, God. Help me…" He sat down in front of the shop. "I couldn't fight them just now. I'm too hungry. I only ate a slice of bread today. And it's three pm!"

He opened the plastic bag and looked inside. There were only five small kinds of food left, which is only five days worth of food, if he eat only once a day. "And if I can't find Yuki before that, I'll die." He felt the money in his pocket. "For emergencies." He hesitated. "Isn't this an emergency? I'm nearly dead now…"

He thought at first, and then stood up and went inside the shop. He picked out some bread, tuna, a carton of milk, some spread, and then paid for them. He rushed out and found an empty bench. He quickly took out the bread and tuna, made a sandwich with the spread, and then wolfed it down. He opened the carton of milk, and drank it down.

He patted his stomach. "I'm a little full now," he said, and then collected everything and put it in the plastic bag. "Let's buy some more for the next few days, and for Yuki too."

"_Please…"_

Yuki groaned and opened his eyes. "Where am I?" He sat up and looked around. The place was very quiet, and there were barely anyone around. He saw he was in front of the empty alley, the last place he remembered.

He looked up and realized it was night time already. He looked around and found a clock shop. "11.42? I was out for… hours already? Why is it so late?" He rested his back on a wall, and sighed.

After a few minutes, he stood up and went to search for a trash can. He found it and rummaged through it. He found a sandwich that's been bitten on the side, two sweets, a bottle of water, and whole bread.

"Why do people of this town waste food, anyway?" he said when he found a bench and sat down. "Can't they see most of the people here are beggars begging for anything they can eat?" He wolfed down the sandwich, and eaten most of the bread. "I should keep the rest for next time." He drank down the water, and then sucked on the sweets.

He stood up and continued doing what he was supposed to do before he passed out that day. "Let's get out of this hell hole," he said, and walked, knowing fully well he doesn't know where to go.

He perked his ears up. "Ah! There's someone there! Maybe I can ask him for directions." He ran around the corner, and found a group pf men sitting, laughing on the side of the street.

"Excuse me, sirs?" Yuki said, being polite. The men turned around. "Would you be kind enough to show me how to get out of town?"

The men leaned in and whispered together. Finally, they agreed to something. They stood up and bowed at Yuki. "Of course, ma'am. It'll be our pleasure. Follow us, please."

"Ma'am?" Yuki thought. "Even when I look this bad I still look like a girl? Ah, well. At least they agreed to show me."

Yuki followed them, and the men started small talks with Yuki, and Yuki laughed and chatted with them. "They're very polite, and have a very good sense of humour."

"This way, ma'am," one of the men said, and his friends guided Yuki into an alley.

"Oh? Is this the way to a train station or something?" Yuki asked.

The man looked at her. "Train station? Oh, no," he said.

Yuki raised an eyebrow. "No? Where to?"

The men laughed. "This is just a dark alley. Can't you see that, _ma'am_?" The man pushed Yuki to the ground and pinned him there. "Come on, boys! Strip her!"

The men lounged at Yuki and started to tear at his clothes. "What? No, no! Get off me!" Yuki kicked and thrashed around, and the man that was sitting on top of him slapped him.

"Stay still, you whore," he hissed. "We'll pay you. Look, we're putting some money into you pocket." He and his friends took out dollar notes and put them into Yuki's pocket. "See?" Yuki thrashed around again, his naked back scratched on the rocky floor. Each of the men held him down, while their 'boss' tear off Yuki's trousers. "Whoa! A shemale!" he shouted, and the other men looked awed. "This'll be fun, won't it, boys? A cock and no boobs."

The men licked their lips, and Yuki thrashed around again, not caring whether his body was bruised because of the small rocks under him. "Help! Somebody!" he screamed, not recognizing his own voice.

"Oh. There won't be anyone helping you," the 'boss' said. "There's always no one in this part of the town. Our lucky day, ain't it?"

The men laughed. "No! Get off me! I'm a guy, too! Just like you!"

They laughed again. "Oh, that's the third time we've been told that today. There're quiet a few shemales here." He saw Yuki's face, not believing what he was saying. "What? You don't believe me? My two sisters and my mother are shemales too, you know. And my father just enjoys raping them over and over. I guess that kind of thing went down to his only son. And I've been raping people since I was eight. Hah. Even these guys here nearly died because of me. And, yes, I've raped a few people today, and you're the seventh. There're no police in this town. They know too well to not meddle on the business of the people here."

Yuki couldn't believe his ears. "I'm another victim! Shit!" he screamed at himself in his head. "Help!" His eyes saw something in the distance, and before he knew it the man on top of him flew across the floor.

-

"This place is so shitty." Kyo kicked an empty bottle of water, and nearly stepped on someone's barf. "If I don't find that rat tonight… Well, I don't know what to do. I don't know the way home."

He passed a dark alley, and heard someone screaming and laughing in there. "Ain't my business," he said to himself, but then stopped when he heard someone said, "Whoa! A shemale!"

Kyo peeked into the alley, and made out about six men in there, one of them sitting on top of someone. He heard that someone screamed out for help, but Kyo didn't move. He didn't want to get involved in this thing. He thought he recognized the voice, but didn't think twice.

He heard that someone say out that he's a guy, and Kyo froze. He heard the man on top of him tell him his life, and without thinking, Kyo ran to him and punched him across the face, making him fly across the alley.

The naked man on the floor gasped. "K-Kyo?"

Kyo flinched. "I knew it! It _is _Yuki! He's always been mistaken as a woman, and this has gone too far!"

"Why you…!" the man shouted. He got up. "Don't let go of her, boys. Tonight, she's mine, and no one's taking her away from me. Bring it on, bub!"

Kyo ran to him and punched him blindly. "Yuki is not a woman!" he shouted when the man was lying on the floor, his face covered in blood.

Yuki tried to wriggle out of the men's grasp. They made her stand up, and then one of them punched him, and Yuki nearly fainted. "Goodnight, you bitch."

In a split second he was thrown in the air and the other men was beaten up, too. All of the six men were on the floor, either covered in blood or surrounded in blood. Yuki's knees got weak, and he fell to the floor.

"Yuki!" Kyo ran to him, and cradled him in his arms.

Yuki coughed out blood, and then looked up to his hero. "Thanks, Kyo," he said.

"Yuki! Aw, man. Put on some clothes." Kyo rummaged through his backpack and took out a t-shirt and jeans. "Here. Use these."

Yuki slowly stood up and put on the clothes. "Thanks," he said, after finishing putting them on.

"It's a bit big for you, right?" Kyo asked, looking at Yuki in his clothes.

They both blushed and turned away from each other.

"_I'm so embarrassed right now."_

Kyo turned to Yuki suddenly. "Yuki…" Yuki felt dizzy. He brought his hand to his head, and then everything turned black.

-

Yuki slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He sat up. "Where…?" The room was white, and he was in a bed in… "Why am I using Kyo's clothes?"

"That's because you wore them." Yuki jumped when someone said that, and nearly fell of the bed. "Hey! Be careful or you'll fall," Kyo said, standing next to the bed.

Yuki looked at him, and then looked around the room again. "Where are we?" he asked.

Kyo sat down on the chair next to the bed. "In the hospital."

Yuki turned to him. "Hospital? Why?"

Kyo sighed. "You were out cold since yesterday, and I… I was… really worried. I brought you to the hospital, and the doctor found out you were dehydrating, and he allowed the both of us to stay here until you're well enough to go back home."

Yuki blushed and looked at his hands. He remembered everything now. He cleared his throat. "Thank you… for saving me yesterday," he whispered.

Kyo looked at him, and smiled secretly, not wanting Yuki to see him. "Yeah, well. A damsel in distress," he joked, and Yuki laughed a bit.

A knock came on the door, and a head peeked in. "Ah. The patient is awake already," he said and walked in.

Kyo stood up. "Ah, Yuki? This is the doctor that I was talking about."

Yuki's face lit up. "Are you?" he asked the doctor. "Oh… I want to thank you so much for letting us stay here. And for taking care of me, of course."

The doctor shook his hand and smiled. "Nah. I just like to help, that's all. The taking care of… Well, the tubes there feed you when you were sleeping, and I didn't do more than that. This young lad here bathes you three times a day." He pointed at Kyo.

Kyo blushed and turned away, wishing that he would just disappear. Yuki blushed and put a hand to his mouth. "K-Kyo bathed me? Three times already?"

The doctor smiled. "Three times yesterday and twice today. Morning, afternoon, and night. It's nearly time for him to give you a bath again. It's nearly nine pm."

"What?" Yuki gasped. "Five times…? Oh my…"

The doctor chuckled. "But let me check you first." He walked around him. "Ah. You still need to stay here for about two more days. You still haven't healed yet." He looked from the blushing Kyo to the blushing Yuki. "Yuki? You and Kyo are very great cousins," he said simply, making the both of them confused. The doctor walked to the door. "Well, take care, guys. All you have to do is eat to be better. Goodnight."

The door closed and silence filled the room. For a few minutes, Kyo didn't look at Yuki, and Yuki was looking at his hands.

"_Oh my God… I like him… I like him I like him I like him. What if I were to tell him that I'm nearly in love with him now?"_

"Yuki…"

"Kyo, thank you," Yuki said, cutting him off. "For taking care of me, for saving me… Everything."

"… No fighting?" Kyo asked.

Yuki smiled, still looking at his hands. "People change…"

Kyo grinned, turning to Yuki. "Yeah… We changed too, haven't we? No fighting…"

Yuki nodded, looking up at him. "Yeah…'

"_And I've changed ever since I realized that I like you, that I'm… in love with you."_

"Ex-Excuse me?" Kyo croaked, nearly gagging.

Yuki looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "What?"

"What did you say just now?"

"What? I said that, yeah, people change."

"After that."

"After that?" Yuki asked, and then thought. "Well, after that you said that we've changed too."

"No, no. Not that! After you said… Yeah… And then you said that… you've changed… ever since you realized that… you like…"

Yuki gasped, clasping his hands to his mouth. "Oh, shit! I said that out loud?" he screamed at himself in his head.

"And… That too," Kyo pointed out, and turned away from Yuki.

Yuki blushed, mad at himself. "Why'd I think that out loud? I thought that I can hold it in or something. Now Kyo knew that… I love him…" "Kyo?"

Kyo didn't look up. He was too embarrassed to look at Yuki now. "Yuki is in _love _with me!" he thought. "I never thought that… But"

"Kyo, I'm sorry. I thought that I can keep that feeling in me for the rest of my life, but it just kinda burst out, I guess,' Yuki mumbled, and hugged his feet to his chest, and started talking. "I've felt like this ever since that dare about two months ago. I kept thinking of what it could be, not including any kind of lovey dovey feelings, and kept saying that it's nothing and all."

"And then, one day, it just hit me in the face, and I didn't even realize it. I thought maybe it would be a sin, you know, feeling like that. Days dragged by. Every time you have your eyes and mind somewhere else, I would look at you, and think about you, but that time it was only until thinking about you. I kept everything hidden inside me. Even Honda doesn't know. She didn't even suspected. Every night I cried, and thought that I would go crazy if I go on like this."

"I was really happy when our teacher gave us those dogs for us to take care of so that we can be closer, and I thought that we would be taking care of it together, spending our time together. But I was wrong. And then that time when we saw those dogs… doing it… That night I wished it was me and you doing it, and I had these wet dreams over and over, and my mind wandered off on another direction ever since then. I would wish that I could touch you and all."

"One day, I just exploded. I was so miserable that I didn't think twice about the running away thing, and just went out of town and everything went downhill from there. I thought about killing myself, but knew that I can't do that. I did that because of you. I didn't care if I was worrying Honda. I ran away because I was pressured by everything. Suddenly I thought and thought. Do I really like you? Or do I just want a reason to die?"

"And after you saved me yesterday, I felt really embarrassed, having to use your clothes and… you seeing me naked… And I realized that… I really… really like you…"

Silence hung in the air. No one moved nor made a sound. After a few minutes, Kyo shifted in his seat, but still didn't turn to look at Yuki. "Yeah. We did change. You talk too much now, Yuki," Kyo said, his face still red.

Yuki bit his lower lip, and tears started to form in his eyes. "You know what? Every time I think about you, I want to be with you. And I think about you all the time. Being in the same classes and living under the same roof isn't what I call being with you," he sobbed, the tears now falling hard. He hid his face in his hands. "And… And every time I cry, I… I want to be in your arms."

Kyo stood up and went to him. "Yuki…" Yuki flung himself to Kyo, wrapping his arms around Kyo's neck. Kyo wrapped his arms around Yuki's body, and hugged him closer, and Yuki cried in his arms.

-

Yuki wiped away his tears with tissues, and smiled at Kyo. "I'm so sorry," he said.

Kyo smiled back. "What for?"

They were now on the bed, lying next to each other. "Well, I did cry on you for about… What? Half an hour? And I was pouring my heart out to you."

Kyo leaned in closer, making their noses touch. "We did change, eh?" Yuki blushed and nodded. "You already told me you like me, now it's my turn."

Yuki's eyes were wide, and he gasped. "You… You like me…?"

"I haven't even started yet, though I don't say much." He bends down and kissed Yuki's cheek. "I liked you… Well, I don't remember when. But I guess that dare got me started. I kept thinking of that kiss, and sometimes I wished that it would happen again."

Yuki looked at him. "What if it would?" he whispered.

"Well, if it _would _start again… I don't know. I've never kissed anyone in my life before." Kyo was biting his lower lip and looking at Yuki, and Yuki blushed. "What say you?"

Yuki looked away. "Me? Um… I… I don't know."

Kyo smiled and leaned down. He kissed Yuki's cheek, and then trailed it to the side of his lips. Yuki turned and pressed his lips to Kyo's. It was a surprise for the both of them.

Kyo leaned in deeper, wanting to taste Yuki, and he licked his lips. Yuki gasped and Kyo's tongue slithered in. Their tongues touched, and the both of them could've died at that time. Kyo explored Yuki's mouth, tasting every drop of him, memorising every inch of his mouth, and Yuki's tongue was wrapped around Kyo's.

They broke apart and breathed heavily in front of each other's faces. After a few minutes, Kyo leaned in again and kissed Yuki lightly. "I think I'm beginning to _really,_ really like you," he said.

Yuki smiled. "What about that bath, Kyo?" he whispered in his ear.

Kyo bit Yuki's earlobe. "I'll bathe you, my Queen."

Kyo and Yuki walked to the bathroom, Kyo's arm around Yuki's waist, and Yuki leaning on Kyo's body, his leg still hurting from God knows what.

Kyo slowly took off Yuki's shirt and looked at him. His body was smooth and soft looking, and oh so very white. "You're so beautiful, Yuki," he whispered, running his hand up and down Yuki's chest.

Yuki moved closer to him. "You're saying that like we're going to have sex or something," he whispered, and it hit him. Both he and Yuki blushed and turned away. "Oh, damn! Why'd I say that? Shoot!"

"But… We aren't, right?" Kyo asked, and looked at Yuki. "I… don't want to do that. Not yet, anyway."

Yuki smiled. "No, we aren't. Sorry I said that." He laughed, embarrassed. He looked at Kyo, and then started to remove his shirt.

"I thought you were the one to get the bath, Your Highness."

"Oh? I'm not allowing you to get your clothes wet."

Kyo moved closer to him. "I'm going to bathe with you, Your Highness?"

"It'll be grand, wouldn't it?" Yuki giggled. Kyo unbuttoned Yuki's jeans, and it slipped easily down his legs.

Kyo blushed. "I forgot you aren't wearing anything underneath!"

Yuki ran his fingers up and down Kyo's chest. "Are you embarrassed that you've seen me today? Haven't you seen me five times already before this?"

Kyo blushed even more. "Well, you were sleeping that time, and you don't get to see me blush every time I clean… this." He brought his hand down and brushed it against Yuki's cock.

Yuki blushed and pushed him away, and turned away from him.

"What? Are you mad or something?" Kyo asked. He didn't want to touch him for fear that he may be mad.

Yuki was bending his head down, looking at his feet. "Well…"

Kyo hugged him from behind. "Then let's have that bath, Your Majesty," he whispered in Yuki's ear, and licked it.

Yuki turned around. "But… I haven't…"

Kyo backed away from him and raised his hands up. "Do anything you want."

Yuki gulped and brought his hands to Kyo's jeans. He unbuttoned it, and undid the zipper. He tried to tug the jeans down, but it fitted Kyo just right. "Kyo, it wouldn't go down," he whined.

Kyo kicked his jeans off. "Ya happy?" Yuki looked at him and pointed at something on him. Kyo looked down and saw that his boxers were still on. "You wanna take it off me?" he grinned. Yuki blushed, and nodded his head.

He put his hands on the sides of the boxer and slowly pushed it down. When it reached Kyo's hips, it easily slipped down, and Yuki saw _it_. "Ah! I'm sorry!" he nearly screamed, and turned away from Kyo's body.

Kyo laughed. "Why are you fidgety, anyway? Come on."

They walked to the shower and Kyo adjusted the showers, and the water turned out a bit cold, but Yuki didn't mind. "I'm taking a shower with Kyo!" he thought.

"What're you thinking about? Your face is all red," Kyo said, and then grinned. "What? Are you thinking about the ways on how you would satisfy me later? It wouldn't work, I'm telling you."

Yuki blushed. "No, not that! It's just…"

"I know… You're happy because you're taking a shower with me, right?" Kyo kissed him lightly. "If you wanna know, I'm kinda nervous and embarrassed right now, too."

Yuki looked at him and smiled. "Really? I didn't know that."

Kyo smiled and leaned past him to get the shampoo. His body brushed against Yuki's, and Yuki blushed. "Yuki, if you're not moving from that spot you may drown," Kyo said. "Because I would be the one to drown you. You're blushing way too much."

Kyo made Yuki's hair wet, and some of the water went inside Yuki's mouth. "Kyo! Be careful on where you do that," he said.

"Well, Your Majesty, you were still in your own world even after I kissed you. Didn't you notice?"

Yuki touched his lips, and blushed. "I'm so sorry," he said.

Kyo smiled and spread some shampoo on Yuki's hair, and massaged it gently. They laughed and joked, and took turns cleaning each other's body.

"Wow!" Kyo exclaimed. "That's the best shower I've ever had in my life." Yuki laughed, and dried Kyo's body with a towel. "Hey! I can dry that up myself, okay?"

Yuki laughed again, and after his body dried, he put on his clothes. Kyo walked to the door and locked it. "Kyo? Why'd you do that?" Yuki asked, curious.

Kyo went to him and wrapped his arms around Yuki's waist. "So that the doctors and nurses wouldn't disturb us tonight." Yuki blushed, and Kyo frowned. "No, Yuki. We're not going to do it. You know we're not ready for that yet. I just want us to sleep together, _naked_."

Yuki blushed even more. "But… Wouldn't it be cold?" he asked.

Kyo smiled and started removing his clothes. "I've got you and you've got me." He leaned down and kissed Yuki's neck. "I can feel you blushing, Yuki."

"Well," Yuki said, bringing the both of them to the bed. "We just confessed about… Oh. It's 11.30 already? How long did we take our shower?"

Kyo put the covers on top of his and Yuki's naked bodies. "We confessed just about two hours ago. I don't mind. It felt like such a long time, us liking each other."

Yuki snuggled closer to Kyo. "I don't like you," he said, and Kyo frowned. "I love you."

Kyo made Yuki look up, and he kissed him. They kissed for a few minutes before going to sleep. "Goodnight, Yuki."

"Goodnight, Kyo. I hope you have a wet dream about me and you."

"Oh, I don't need that. I'll rape you when you're sleeping."

They both laughed and fell asleep, _not_ dreaming of wet dreams.

TBC

-

Okay. They got together too fast. It's only the first night!

You guys thought that those thoughts are Kyo's, right? Wrong!

Kehkeh…

And I'm trying to avoid writing about them having sex, although I want so much to do it! Hot yaoi is, like, my life man! And i want to watch/play Sukisho! Anyone knows where to watch/play them for free?


	5. A Day In The Bathroom

Disclaimer: I do not own Furuba and anything related to it. Though sometimes I wish, so that I can make my own comics full of KyoxYuki, and other yaoi pairings.

Warning: I know I wasn't supposed to put this in here, but there's hot yaoi! (for me it is hot, even if you don't agree) Just read! It's too early in this chapter to put in yaoi, but… Oh well…

**Chapter 5: A Day In The Bathroom**

Kyo fluttered his eyes open and saw the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. As if the wet dream wasn't enough. "Yuki?" Kyo whispered. Why is Yuki next to him, sleeping so beautifully, and… naked? Kyo blushed when he realized he was holding on to Yuki's cock, but he couldn't retrieve his hand.

Yuki slowly opened his eyes from his deep slumber. He moaned quietly and shifted a bit, and then smiled at Kyo. "Good morning, Kyo," he whispered.

Kyo blushed. "Um… Ah… G-Good morning, Y-Yuki," Kyo stuttered. "Is he gonna kill me for… being here with him?" he thought.

Yuki smiled. "No good morning kisses?" he asked. He leaned forward and gave Kyo a peck on the lips.

Kyo jumped from the bed, startled. "What… What are you doing?" he nearly screamed, but not mad. "Did we got drunk and…" Kyo thought, and then looked around. "Yuki, don't tell me we got drunk about something last night and got into a car crash and sent to the hospital and then they ran out of rooms and we have to sleep together… naked?"

Yuki laughed lightly and sat up. "What a funny reason," he said, and then slipped the blanket off him and he walked to Kyo.

Kyo's eyes widened when he saw Yuki's beautiful naked body. He looked a bit pale, his skin so smooth, soft… He blushed when he realized he was starring at Yuki from head to toe. And before he knew it, Yuki's body was pressed to his, and he gasped. "Y-Yuki! What are you doing?"

Yuki grinned and wrapped his arms around Kyo's neck. "You really don't remember yesterday, do you?" he said. He ran a finger up and down Kyo's chest. "Let me refresh your memory. You saved me two days ago from being raped by six men…"

"Ah! Yes!" Kyo exclaimed, suddenly. Yuki smiled and kissed him. "Why did I forget about it so suddenly? Maybe seeing your pretty face made me forget." He leaned down and licked Yuki's cheek. "Meow. Wanna take a shower together?"

Yuki giggled and they walked the short distance to the bathroom. Kyo adjusted the showers and Yuki looked on. "You know, Kyo? You were holding on to me since last night, and I couldn't sleep properly."

Kyo turned around, already finished with adjusting the showers and water. "I'm sorry. I… I… had a… wet dream, and… well…" he muttered, and blushed.

Yuki blushed too. "Oh… Really? I… had one, too, right after you held on to me." He walked to Kyo. "At first I was dreaming about bunnies and all, and then it suddenly turned… well… you know."

Kyo smiled and kissed his cheek. "Yeah, I know. I was like that too, though instead of bunnies, I was dreaming about dragons." They looked at each other, and then laughed. "So stupid, wasn't I?" Kyo said.

"We were," Yuki said, and then they started playing with the water, spraying it at each other, and then after a couple of minutes finally stopped. "Ah! I'm wet."

Kyo laughed. "Like, duh," he said, and then laughed again when Yuki hit him playfully. "Come on; let me shampoo your hair."

They talked while they shampooed each other's hair, and then rinsed the shampoo off. "Yuki?" Kyo said. "You wanna tell me what your wet dream was all about?"

Yuki blushed and turned away. "Of… Of course it's about us having sex. What else?" he said.

Kyo hugged him from behind and nibbled his ear. "I know what a wet dream is. I mean, what did I do to you? Or you to me? Who was uke? You were what, Yuki?"

Yuki tried to push him away. "Kyo! You're asking me too much questions!" he said, Kyo still hugging him from behind.

"Do you wanna tell me all about this dream of yours?" Kyo whispered in his ear, and Yuki melted in his arms.

Yuki nodded. "Well, you… um… you strapped me to a wall, I don't know with what, and then you… you licked my body…" Kyo was planting kisses on Yuki's shoulders and neck, and then turned him around and pushed him to a wall. "You… you licked my body… and…" Yuki continued, and Kyo started to run his tongue from Yuki's shoulder to his chest, and then down to his stomach, and then up again to lick his nipple.

"And then… then you started nibbling at my… Ah!" Yuki didn't have to say it. Kyo was already kneeling in front of him, making small bites on the head of Yuki's cock. He licked it. It was still wet from the shower, but he didn't care. "Ah… Kyo!"

Kyo kissed the length, and then slowly put it in his mouth. He rolled his tongue around it, and then started to slowly suck at it. Yuki was trying to find something to hold on to on his sides, but then his hands wandered down to Kyo's head, and he tangled his fingers in his hair, which just made his cock to go deeper into Kyo's mouth. He moaned loudly, trying to keep his seeds in his cock to not release it in Kyo's mouth, but it was slowly seeping out.

Kyo took Yuki's cock out, and then moved up to make Yuki taste himself. They both moaned in each other's mouth. Kyo broke the kiss and Yuki whimpered. "Relax," Kyo said, and he led them out of the shower and he sat down on the toilet seat. He patted his lap, telling Yuki to sit on it.

Yuki obeyed, and sat down, blushing. "I… I shouldn't have told you about my dream," he muttered.

"Yeah, so?" Kyo mumbled, and started licking and nibbling at Yuki's neck.

Yuki arched his head back and moaned lowly. "And then we… we wouldn't be doing this…" He cried a sharp pain when Kyo bit deep into his neck.

"You don't like it?" Kyo whispered, still nibbling at Yuki's neck.

Yuki slowly shook his head. "It's not that. It's just…"

"Just what, Yuki?" Kyo was now slowly nipping at his nipple.

"It's just... I thought we weren't ready yet," he mumbled.

"Well," Kyo said and moved up to kiss Yuki's face. "I want you so much now, Yuki. I know you want me too, don't you, Yuki?"

Yuki opened his eyes and saw that Kyo was looking at him. He leaned over and bit Kyo's lower lip. "You don't know how much," he whispered, grinning.

Yuki's body was now directly straight against Kyo's, both of his legs on both sides of Kyo's, and they were kissing wildly. Kyo's hands were on Yuki's butt, and Yuki has his fingers entangled in Kyo's hair. Kyo moved down and nipped at Yuki's neck, and one of his hands moved to stroke on Yuki's cock. He squeezed it gently, and then some of Yuki's seed spewed out.

He took some of it and started fingering Yuki's entrance. He put in two of his fingers, and started to move it in and out, stretching Yuki and making him a bit wet. Yuki was moaning and pressing his body on Kyo's, his cock on Kyo's stomach.

"Yuki..." Kyo whispered, and Yuki leaned down and kissed him.

"Put... Put it in... Kyo..." he moaned. Kyo took his fingers out and lifted one of Yuki's legs up. Yuki closed his eyes tightly and hugged himself closer to Kyo. Kyo placed his cock in front of Yuki's entrance, and slowly made Yuki sat back down again.

They gritted their teeth as Kyo slowly moved in, and then they stayed quiet for a moment. "Kyo..." Yuki moaned.

Kyo knew what he was going to say, and he shoved Yuki to the floor, not leaving him and carefully placing him on the cold stone floor. Yuki's arms were still around his neck, and he slowly moved in and out. Yuki was breathing heavily. "Kyo... Faster..." he whispered, and suddenly Kyo stopped.

"What? But this is our first time. I'm sure it's hurting like fuck," he said.

Yuki slowly opened his eyes and smiled up at him. "Yes, of course it hurts," he said. "But I want us to move faster. Kyo, please..."

Kyo hesitated at first, but then he slowly increased his speed. Yuki's nails were digging into his back, but he didn't care. He started to move faster and faster, and Yuki's nails dug in deeper and deeper. "AH!" the both of them half screamed when they came at the same time. Kyo's seed quickly spewed into Yuki, and Yuki soaked both of their stomachs.

Kyo laid next to Yuki, licking and nibbling his ear, while Yuki was purring, his legs wrapped around Kyo's waist, Kyo still in him. Unexpectadly, he pushed Kyo to the ground and Yuki sat on top of him, and he started to move his hips. "Yuki...? Nngh... Yuki..." Kyo gritted his teeth as Yuki made him move in and out of him, and Yuki was moaning loudly, his head arched back.

Kyo got his hands to move, and he forced Yuki to the ground and started to quickly pump in and out of him. "More!" Yuki screamed.

Kyo lifted his legs and then pushed in and out, his hips hitting on Yuki's. Yuki came, shooting his cum on Kyo's stomach, and Kyo came a little while later.

Kyo was once more lying next to Yuki, now breathing in his neck, still being inside Yuki. Yuki moved and wrapped his legs around Kyo's. causing the cock to move in deeper, and they both moaned. "Kyo..." Yuki whispered, and Kyo opened his eyes. Yuki leaned in and kissed him. "I want to do it again, Kyo. I want us to do it again. I want..."

Kyo smiled and leaned over to bite Yuki's neck. "After a few rounds, and you're already addicted to it?" He laughed a low laugh.

Yuki was nibbling and licking at Kyo's ear now. "Who wouldn't?" he whispered.

Kyo sat up, his cock leaving Yuki, and Yuki whimpered. "Let's do it on the bed. It's softer there," he said, and gave Yuki his hand.

Yuki took his hand and they both stood up. "That was great, wasn't it?" Yuki asked, wrapping his arms around Kyo's neck. "For our first time?"

Kyo groaned a 'yes' and started licking Yuki's chest. They tried to go through the door, but instead backed up to a wall. Kyo pushed Yuki on it and lifted one of his legs up. Both moaned when Kyo entered Yuki, and they moved in unison as Kyo went in and out, Yuki's arms and legs wrapped around Kyo's neck and waist. After a few minutes, they came again, and this time Kyo made Yuki sit on the counter of the sink.

Kyo moved up on it after lying Yuki down there, and immediately entered him. They moaned loudly, and again they came after a few minutes.

They made love, or, as they prefered it, have sex, all over the bathroom, anywhere they can lie on, or stand, which is everywhere, They didn't realized that when they stopped it was 10 already. 10 pm. And they also didn't realized the continuous knocking on the door, and a click showing that the door was opened using a key, and that a voice was calling out for them, and that someone nearly had a heart attack seeing them in the shower, moving quiet fast.

They didn't realized all of that.

They breathed heavily in front of each other's faces. "Oh my..." Yuki gasped, grinning and nibling Kyo's lower lip.

Kyo grinned and kissed Yuki deeply, his tongue darting in and out, and crossing over with Yuki's. "Taking that shower was a waste of time, right?" he chuckled.

"What time is it, anyway? It seems like hours already."

Kyo shrugged, not caring. "During times like these, when we really enjoyed it, time kinda moved slowly. So, what about that bed, Yuki?"

Yuki frowned. "But we smell of cum. The bed sheets will smell too, and then someone will think... I don't know. What would they think, Kyo?"

"I don't care," Kyo said, standing up and slipping out of Yuki. "At least we're here together. Wanna take another bath before slipping into bed?"

Yuki giggled and they started the water, controlling each other, trying not to start again in the shower.

They came out an hour later, laughing and joking around. Kyo dried his hair while going to the desk, and looked at the clock there. "Holy fuck!" he screamed.

Yuki ran to him. "What? What is it?" Kyo picked up the clock and showed the time to Yuki. "What? It's 11.13 PM already?"

They stared at each other, not believing it. "But... We couldn't have lasted in the bathroom for... sixteen hours without eating," Kyo said.

Yuki pouted. "Now that I think of food, I'm kinda hungry."

Kyo smiled evily. "What about staying in bed and have sex over and over to get rid of the hungry for food feeling?"

Yuki looked at him disgustingly, but then his face turned to normal. "Okay," he shrugged.

They both laughed and moved to the bed, starting the whole thing all over again.

TBC

-

Wow... 0.0

Didn't realized I would write a whole chapter about them having sex...

Gosh I'm so worked up right now...

:imagining them pumping on the bathroom floor:drools:

Hah! Can straight guys imagine that? Sometimes I wish that I'm a guy, and that I have a gay guy friend. What a stupid wish. Seriously.

Sorry if some of you found this chapter rather disgusting. I know that there are some people who are not into yaoi and stuff, but I'm just writing :whispers to self: _to satisfy my sexual needs. _Forgive me if i made any mistakes here.

Also, review if you want what kind of ending, cause I'm stuck there right now. I don't know whether to make Akito know about them or not, and I want my readers to tell me. And Tohru and Shigure will definitely know. Just read next chapter.

Bye bye :waves at nothing:


	6. Back At Home

Disclaimer: I don't need to say this every time, but… I don't own Furuba. Got that?

**Chapter 6: Back At Home**

They spent the last day in the hospital talking about everything that's happened between them for the last couple of years.

"You know," Kyo said. "We've been fighting for nearly all of our lives. And now, in just a couple of days, look at us."

Yuki sighed dreamily. "I know. If I were to say it to you earlier than our lives wouldn't have been wasted with fighting all the time. And… Thank you for defending me that night."

"What? You mean when that guy said you were a shemale? You're a pure bred man. Why wouldn't I defend one of my own?"

Yuki blushed and looked down at the plate in his hands. "And… How did you knew I ran away?"

At this, Kyo blushed. "Well… I nearly had a heart attack when I realized someone I cared for had something bad happening to them. The time before that, I kept fighting with myself to not think of even liking you, but then I just realized that I really do like you."

They tried to not get in bed, doing it, and the next day, when they were ready to depart, they came to their doctor's office.

Both Kyo and Yuki bowed to him. "Thank you very much for letting us stay for the last three days," Yuki said. "And for taking care of me."

"And also we're very sorry you had to see us," Kyo apologised.

The doctor looked shocked, but he pretended to not know what they were talking about. "Err… You're welcome, and… What are you talking about, Kyo?"

Both Kyo and Yuki grinned. "We know you came in the day before yesterday and saw us in the bathroom."

The doctor blushed. "I… Uh… Well, I wanted to take a look at Yuki, but the door was locked, so I unlocked it and… I'm… sorry?"

Both of them shook the doctor's hand. "It's okay. And thank you so much for letting us stay here again. We'll be going now."

The doctor walked them to the entrance door and waved to them until they couldn't be seen in the distance.

They walked for nearly a week, stopping only to go to the bathroom and buy food and to sleep. They tried to spend little time in every town they passed through. Even though they were aching to just lie in the bushes all day long, the thought of their sweet, soft, big bed made them go on.

Kyo stretched. "Ah. Finally!" his voice rang through the nearly empty street. "A familiar place that I call home."

Yuki smiled. "Yeah…" He looked around, and saw the house that he's been living in for the past couple of years, and tears formed in his eyes.

Kyo looked at him, smiled, and then kissed his cheek. "Now you regretted ever running away?" he whispered in his ear.

Yuki looked at him, and then shook his head. "If I didn't run away we wouldn't have found each other, right? We would just be hiding it among ourselves for the rest of our lives, forever regretting it."

Kyo smiled and wrapped his arms around Yuki's waist. "Well, let me tell you again, Yuki," he whispered and then leaned down close to Yuki's lips. "I love you."

"I love you to." Yuki leaned forward and they kissed under the moonlight, the wind blowing coldly around them.

"Come on. Let's go home."

Yuki giggled. "They'll be surprised to see us at this time, right?"

Kyo smiled and they walked hand in hand inside Shigure's house, quietly opening and closing the door behind them. They peeked into the living room and saw that both Tohru and Shigure were looking really sad, pushing their food around their plates.

Kyo and Yuki stepped into the living room, and Tohru and Shigure looked up, not believing it. They waved a 'hello' to them, and Tohru quickly ran to them, nearly tripping on her own feet. "Yuki! Kyo!" she cried.

"Ah, Honda! Don't hug us! We're very tired right now!" Yuki said, but Tohru didn't care.

She finally reached them, and threw her arms around the both of them. "Oh! You're back! I'm so happy! I thought you guys wouldn't come back… Oh… I'm so happy…" She cried as she hugged the rat and the cat in a tight hug.

Shigure came over and patted Yuki lightly on the head. "Welcome back, Yuki," he said softly. He then turned to Kyo, and scratched the back of the cat's ear. "Thank you for bringing him back, Kyo."

In a few seconds, a cloud of smoke filled the room. Tohru turned around to let Kyo and Yuki dress, and then she turned back to them and gave each a peck on the cheek. "I'm so happy," she whispered, nearly crying again. "We've been waiting for two weeks, without you guys calling or anything."

Yuki smiled at her. "I'm very sorry to run away at the first place, Honda," he apologised. "I'm very sorry to make you worry."

She smiled at him, wiping away her tears. "It's alright now. What's important is you're back, safe and sound."

Shigure smiled at them and spoke up. "We wanted to call the police this morning, but Tohru said she wanted to wait another day, and if you guys didn't show up tomorrow, the police would already be called, and the whole Sohma family would have known."

"But nobody knows we're gone, right?" Kyo asked.

"Ah, both Yuki's and Kyo's fan girls were stalking and threatening me for the past two weeks," Tohru said, giggling. "But thank God Uo and Hana were there to protect me. They were wondering too, but when I couldn't tell them the truth, they didn't spoke of it anymore. And Momiji and Haru asked me too, but I couldn't tell them either. I made up lies about Kyo and Yuki fighting up in the mountains."

Kyo smiled at her and ruffled her hair. "So in short, no one knows, right?"

Tohru smiled and shook her head. Shigure giggled to himself, seeing something. "She was very worried, you know, guys?" he said, but his eyes were on something else.

Both Kyo and Yuki stood up, and then bowed to Tohru. "Gomen nasai, Tohru. We're very sorry to make you worried."

Tohru flailed her arms around. "Ah! It's okay! You… You guys are here now. I felt like a Queen just now, being bowed to."

Both Kyo and Yuki laughed, and then they kneeled in front of her and bowed to her. "We're very sorry, Your Majesty."

The boys laughed when Tohru blushed madly. Shigure cleared his throat, his eyes still fixed on something. They turned to him, and then they also turned to where his eyes were aimed at. Tohru gasped, and Kyo and Yuki just held their hands tighter.

"You guys were kind enough to cover for us while we were gone, so please don't tell anyone about this?" Yuki begged them.

Tohru made a gesture over her lips, like zipping it. "My lips are sealed."

Kyo and Yuki turned to Shigure, and he nodded. "Why can't I keep a secret? It's not a sin to do such a thing."

Kyo and Yuki thanked him, and they sat down around the table. They ate dinner, laughed and joked, and teased about Kyo and Yuki.

"We've changed. Shigure changed. Kyo and Yuki changed. Since that day when they did the dares," Tohru thought, and then laughed at a joke Kyo made up.

THE END

-

Oooookkkkaaaaaayyyyy

Crappy ending for the last chapter. And I'm so sorry it's so short! I don't know how the ending should be, so I just wrote it like that. Gomen!

Thanks for reading!

muax


End file.
